Lammy and Mr Pickles
by PinkLizard462
Summary: Follow Lammy as she faces new problems and challenges when moving to Happy Tree Town.


**I'll probably change the title. This is my first Fanfic and I'm writing them as humans, not animals. I accept any criticism, so don't be shy and please please please review. Also this fanfic get's kindaa gory, you have been warned. Thanks!**

The purple haired girl happily smiled at the two girls in front of her.

Petunia took a seat,"Thanks for letting us come over Lammy, this tea party is going to be so fun!"

"It was no problem really, you two were so nice to me when I moved in on Saturday and it's nice to have visitors."

"So do you like Happy Tree Town so far?"

"Yeah, everyone is so nice, I'm definitely here to stay. Oh! I almost forgot to introduce you to Mr. Pickles," Lammy said, gesturing her toy pickle. The toy had a silly smile, a funny moustache and wore a top hat.

"You still play with stuffed toys?" Giggles raised an eyebrow.

"Stuffed toy? Oh!" Lammy began laughing, "I see you've been fooled by his disguise. He's extremely shy but he can turn into a human boy. It's like werewolf rules I guess except he can change whenever he wants, not only at a full moon." It was then when a high whistling sound became audible. "It sounds like the tea is ready, I'll go get it."

As soon as Lammy left the room Petunia began tapping her head.

"She's not all there, is she. Looks like another mad one has moved in."

"Petunia! Don't be so mean, she's probably just really nervous. Loads of people tend to talk nonsense when their nervous."

"Even so..."

"Hush Petunia! She's coming back!"

Lammy strolled in balancing a full set of teacups, a teapot, sugar and spoons in her hands. She carefully placed everything neatly on the table.

"Enjoy."

All three girls sat down at the large table and began sipping at their tea. Lammy's violet eyes shifted towards the two friends. She had obviously looked at Petunia and Giggles before but had never _really_ looked. She noticed how clean and smooth Petunia's face was. She didn't have any scars, spots, marks or freckles, it was just plain like an empty canvas waiting to be painted. Her blue hair was tightly pulled back in a neat ponytail which propelled down her back accompanied by a baby blue fringe and a pretty pink petunia. She wore a short-sleeved white shirt under a blue dungaree style dress with thigh length blue and white stripy socks and dark blue dolly shoes.

Giggles had shoulder length pink hair with a baby pink fringe tied with a large red bow. She wore two pairs of fake eyelashes, thin eyeliner and bright pink lipstick. She had a dark pink strapless dress on with a light pink cardigan and dark pink high heels.  
Lammy let her long curly purple hair just hang down, while wearing a small white woolen hat. She wore a plain white woolen jumper with a short purple pleated skirt and dark purple ankle length boots.

Lammy had finally finished her tea when Petunia spoke up.

"I was just thinking how bright and vibrant your hair looks. What dye do you use Lammy?"

"Dye? My hair is naturally purple."

"What! I don't think that's even possible."

"Well I have never used hair dye before so it must be. Anyway since you guys have finished your tea I'll bring in some cupcakes I made."

Lammy brought in some beautifully decorated cupcake with neatly applied icing and edible glitter. Lammy handed Giggles one but when she went to give Petunia her one she accidentally dropped it onto Petunia's lap.

"Petunia! I'm so sorry! Petunia?"

Petunia seemed distant, she sat quietly staring at her stained dress.

"Petunia, are you okay?"

Petunia began twitching, "Do y-you have any v-vanish?"

"You mean the fabric stain remover? Yeah, in the kitchen under the sink."

"I'm just going to clean this up."

Petunia stood up and walked out the room without saying anything or even blinking, it was almost like she was possessed. Lammy stared at her with a concerned look.

"It's okay Lammy, Petunia will be fine."

"What's wrong with her?"

"It's nothing too worry about, she's just very very serious about keeping clean. She hates germs and dirt so she makes sure everything is spotless. She even makes sure her dustbin is clean!"

"I didn't mean to upset her," Lammy looked down.

"She'll be her usual self after she's clean, it's really no biggie. Petunia is actually probably happy that she gets to clean something."

Lammy smiled and looked up at Giggles when she noticed a rather tall green haired boy standing behind her holding a large vase above her head. He was handsomely dressed in an expensive black suit and top hat. It didn't take long for Lammy to figure out who it was.

"No Mr. Pickles, don't!"

Lammy quickly dashed around the table and snatched the vase from Mr. Pickles.

"Lammy what are you-"

Before she was able to finish the vase came crashing down onto her head, Lammy had lost her grip when she realised how heavy the vase actually was. Lammy stared down at Giggles limp body and the broken vase, the pinkette had blood pouring out of her head. Lammy quickly ran to her side before placing two fingers on her neck.

'She's has a pulse, she's still alive,' Lammy thought with relief.

She decided that if she wanted to preserve Giggles life then she was going to have to stop the bleeding. Lammy dashed to the bathroom and looked in the cabinet which contained the first aid kit. Lammy grabbed the bandages before sprinting back to her dining room. As she walked in she saw Mr. Pickles holding one of the shards from the broken vase at Giggles throat. When Mr. Pickles noticed Lammy had returned he gave her a smile and waved. Lammy gasped, she needed to get Mr. Pickles away from Giggles.

Lammy dropped the bandages before running to Giggles side but she ran into a chair and fell. She grabbed onto the shard for support causing it the slice down into Giggles neck. As Lammy pulled herself up off the floor, Petunia burst into the room with a bright smile.

"Hey guys, I'm done cleaning my-"

Petunia stared at Lammy with fearful eyes. Confused, Lammy followed her eyes and realised why she looked so scared. Petunia thinks that she killed Giggles!

"No, no Petunia! It's not what you think! It wasn't me, I _swear_! It was Mr. Pickles!" Lammy pointed at the toy pickle on the table.

Petunia smiled at Lammy, "Oh course, how could I have been so stupid."

Lammy smiled back, there was finally someone who believed her but her smiled faded when she noticed Petunia backing away slowly. Petunia's smile wasn't genuine, it was forced. Lammy blinked back tears, why do people insist she's crazy? Once she wiped her eyes she saw Mr. Pickles behind Petunia. What was he planning? Lammy ran towards him to try to stop whatever he was doing. Petunia shrieked as Lammy hurtled towards her but sighed with relief when Lammy just ran past her. Petunia cowered away to the other side of the room and began to pray.

Lammy went to the door and noticed Mr. Pickles had only locked it. She was about to unlock it when she realised Mr. Pickles had vanished. Her head spun around to see him behind Petunia holding a lit match.

"No! Don't do it!"

Lammy took the match from Mr. Pickles, only to drop it after it had burnt her hands. The match fell upon Petunia's hair setting it alight. The flames quickly spread to her dress. Petunia screamed in agony, Lammy had to act fast. She grabbed the teapot and tipped out the tea onto Petunia which put out most of the flames, Lammy patted away the rest. Petunia quickly cowered away.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Lammy noticed Petunia was now directly below the light bulb, which was about to snap and fall.

"Watch out!" Lammy screamed pointing at the light bulb.

She had completely forgot she still had the shard in her hand, which flew out when she pointed at the light bulb. The shard flew and cut the wire connecting the bulb to the ceiling therefore causing it to fall directing on Petunia. The bulb set Petunia alight, again.

"Don't worry Petunia, I'll put it out."

Lammy grabbed the empty teapot and filled it with tap water. She threw the water onto Petunia's burning body but it only made Petunia's screams louder before she fell silent. Lammy looked at the dead body confused, then she slapped her forehead, she had forgotten it was an electrical fire. Her eyes shifted towards Mr Pickles.

"You know this is all your fault," Mr. Pickles only sat down on a chair and smiled at her, "I don't know how, but you always find a way to kill people no matter how much I try to stop you. Why do you kill people?"

"To protect you," Mr. Pickles said quickly.

Lammy smiled, this was one of those rare times when Mr. Pickles actually spoke, he usually preferred to stay silent.

"Yeah I understand but I didn't need protecting, I doubt Giggles and Petunia were going to attack me. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous."

"I don't trust anyone which makes everyone a threat."

"But you didn't have to kill them!" she shouted back angrily.

"I just want to make sure your safe."

Lammy couldn't help smiling at her best friend, "I can never stay mad at you Mr. Pickles, well at least I don't have to feel bad about their deaths since in this town they come back to life. I can't believe we finally found a town where we don't have to keep on moving from place to place and running from the police! Now help me clean up this mess."

Lammy began putting the bodies in big black bags. She used to find the extremely disgusting but Mr. Pickles had killed so many innocents that she had gotten used to the horrible chore. Once the bodies were taken care of Lammy begun scrubbing at the carpet, cleaning up the broken vase pieces then finally washing the blood off her face, hands and out of her hair.

"Do you want to eat the rest of the cupcakes with me?"

Mr. Pickles just nodded and both teens stuffed their faces with the unhealthy delicious treats.

**And that's the end! Hope you enjoyed it, I also forgot to mention that all three girls are 16 and Mr Pickles is 17. Now I need to think about what's gonna happen next, review. :)**


End file.
